Troublante Découverte
by misschatelle
Summary: Alma Junior s'est marié et elle commence à se questionner sur les voyages de pêches de son père lorsqu'elle était jeune.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Alma Junior regarda Kurt dans les yeux. Les siens se mouillèrent tant le moment la remplissait de joie. Un sourire resplendissant illumina son visage avant qu'elle ne prononce les mots: «Je le veux.» Le prêtre eut un sourire en coin et mit fin à la cérémonie en disant: «Je vous déclare maintenant... mari... et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.» Kurt ne se fit pas prier et embrassa sa nouvelle épouse. Celle-ci jeta un regard à l'assemblée qui s'était levée et qui applaudissait. Elle repéra parmi cette foule sa mère, assise dans le premier banc de l'église aux côtés de son deuxième mari. Sa demi-soeur était sur les genoux de leur mère, regardant tout ces gens applaudir avec un sourire béat, ne semblant pas comprendre la raison de toute cette allégresse. Elle se contentait d'essayer d'imiter les autres en applaudissant, ignorant ce que cela signifiait. À côté d'eux se trouvait Jenny, sa soeur cadette. Sa soeur à part entière. Elle chanterait lors de la petite fête qui aurait lieu après le mariage. Bien qu'elle ne le lui avait jamais vraiment dit ou montré, elle l'aimait tant. Elle était heureuse de voir toutes ces personnes dans cette église en ce jour qui serait sûrement le plus beau de toute sa vie, mais la personne qu'elle était le plus heureuse de voir était l'homme de grande taille et de forte carrure aux cheveux blonds qui se trouvait dans la troisième rangée. Son père. Il portait un veston beige avec une cravate. Elle ne l'avait jamais habillé ainsi. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant qu'il portait avec le veston... des _jeans_. Ça avait beau être un événement important, Ennis Del Mar restait Ennis Del Mar! On voyait tout de même qu'il avait fait un effort. Il ne portait pas son horrible chapeau de _cowboy_. C'était déjà ça.

Jenny venait de terminer une chanson de sa propre composition. Elle s'était découvert un talent dans la musique vers l'âge de dix ans. Depuis, la chanson était sa drogue et elle composait depuis l'âge de quinze ans. Elle entamait une chanson plus lente lorsque Kurt invita sa femme à danser. Ils ouvrirent le bal et plusieurs couples s'empressèrent de les imiter. Alma Junior jeta un coup d'oeil à la table où Ennis était assis tout en regardant sa fille avec un sourire en coin. Elle vit une femme l'approcher. Elle ne pouvait entendre ce que l'inconnue demandait à son père, mais elle devina que c'était une invitation à danser. Elle vit avec une pointe de découragement son père refuser l'invitation. L'inconnue retourna à sa table, apparamment déçue. Son père n'avait pas eu de petite amie depuis bien longtemps et il semblait vouloir tenir la gent féminine à distance. Elle ne comprenait pas ça. Ça lui ferait du bien d'avoir une femme dans sa vie. Dès que la chanson fut terminée, elle laissa Kurt et se dirigea vers son père. «Tu veux danser?» lui demanda-t-elle. Il fit une moue avant de répondre: «Heu... je ne sais pas... je danse très mal...» Sa fille soupira avant d'emmener son père de force sur la piste de danse. Jenny entama une autre chanson plutôt lente. Ennis tentait désespérément de suivre le rythme, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Alma Junior ne put s'empêcher de rire de son père qui regardait le sol, les sourcils froncés. Elle répéta sans arrêt les mêmes pas et son père réussit finalement à l'imiter de façon passable. «Je suis contente que tu sois là.» avoua Alma Jr. Ennis sourit et regarda sa fille dans les yeux, ce qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire. «Pour rien au monde je n'aurais manqué cela.» lui répondit-il. Ils dansèrent jusqu'à ce que la chanson soit terminée. Lorsque ce fut le cas, Ennis surpris sa fille en la prenant dans ses bras et en lui murmurant: «Je suis si fier de toi.» La jeune fille sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle regarda la table où se trouvait sa mère. Elle aussi avait les larmes aux yeux. Bien qu'elle était en froid avec son père depuis quelques années, cela ne semblait plus avoir d'importance à ce moment-là. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Ce serait définitivement le plus beau jour de la vie d'Alma Jr.


	2. L'interrogatoire

**Le questionnement**

Alma Jr ouvrit les yeux et vit Kurt la regarder en souriant.

«Quoi?» lui demanda Alma en fronçant les sourcils.

«Tu es si belle quand tu dors.» se contenta-t-il de lui répondre.

Il restèrent un moment à se regarder dans les yeux. La jeune fille de vingt et un an se dit qu'il n'avait pas été si romantique depuis de nombreux mois. Ils étaient mariés depuis un peu plus d'un an. Elle brisa ce moment de tendresse en regardant l'heure affichée sur son réveil-matin.

«Trois heures du matin!» s'exclama-t-elle. «Ah seigneur! Je n'arriverai plus à m'endormir et je dois aller travailler demain... ou plutôt tout à l'heure!»

Kurt se contenta de la regarder en souriant avant de lui répondre:

«Pourquoi ne prendrais-tu pas une journée de congé? On pourrait se payer du bon temps tous les deux. On ne se voit presque plus!»

Alma devait avouer que c'était vrai. Ils projetaient de fonder une famille, mais ils devaient d'abord économiser alors ils travaillaient tous deux sans arrêt. Elle aurait aimé accepter sa proposition...

«C'est tentant, mais je ne peux pas. Mon patron est si sévère!»

Son époux fronça les sourcils.

«Qu'il aille donc...»

«KURT! Je te prierais de respecter celui qui m'a permis d'obtenir un bon travail. Sans lui je serais toujours en recherche d'emploi, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Grâce à lui, j'ai un bon travail.»

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel.

«On ne peut pas dire que secrétaire est un travail si... valorisant!»

Sa femme lui jeta un regard noir.

«Nous en avons déjà parlé. C'est ce que j'aime, j'ai encore plusieurs échelons à gravir et...»

«Des échelons à gravir... DES ÉCHELONS À GRAVIR! Quels échelons? Une secrétaire, ça reste une secrétaire!»

Alma avala durement cette dernière réplique. Elle se leva et sortit de la chambre sans dire un mot. Elle entendit Kurt lui crier:

«Je m'excuse! Je suis allé trop loin...»

Elle l'ignora et alla se préparer un café. Après tout, elle ne se rendormirais pas.

* * *

Il était six heures du matin lorsque Kurt sortit de la chambre. Alma était toujours assise au comptoir en train de siroter son troisième café. 

«Tu es là depuis trois heures?» lui demanda-t-il.

Elle répondit d'un hochement de tête. Il soupira.

«Écoute, j'étais fatigué, j'avais peu dormi, je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dis.»

«Je sais. Ça fait mal quand même.»

Il sourit tristement.

«Je suis désolé.»

Il s'avança et la prit doucement dans ses bras. Elle se sentit un peu mieux. Il est vrai que lorsqu'il était épuisé, il était susceptible. Il l'était encore plus lorsqu'il était soûl. Depuis trois mois, il revenait souvent soûl à la maison. au début, elle ne s'était pas inquiétée, mais cela la troublait de plus en plus. La nuit précédente, il était revenu dans son état normal. Elle en était réjouie, mais il avait tout de même eut une crise de colère. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Kurt interrompit ses pensées en disant:

«Je crois toujours que tu devrais prendre une journée de congé. Même ton père le faisait. Tu m'as dis qu'il allait pêcher plusieurs fois par an.»

«Oui, mais ce n'était pas avec ma mère. Il y allait avec un ami... Jack Je-sais-plus-quoi.» répondit-elle.

Son mari sembla réfléchir avant de dire:

«Peut-être devrais-tu prendre une journée de congé que tu passerais avec tes amies, ta mère, je ne sais pas. Je crois que ça te ferais du bien de te reposer.»

Elle savait qu'il avait raison. Elle céda finalement.

«J'appelerai mon patron tout à l'heure.»

Kurt sourit.

«Bien. Passe une bonne journée. Je dois y aller.»

Il lui donna un baiser sur le front et retourna dans la chambre pour s'habiller.

* * *

Une femme aux cheveux bruns et se situant dans la mi-quarantaine sirotait une tasse de thé en regardant la télévision lorsqu'on cogna à la porte. Elle sursauta. Elle se leva et alla ouvrir. Quelle fut sa surprise de voir sa fille aînée dans le cadre de sa porte d'entrée. 

«Alma? Que fais-tu là?»

«J'ai pris une journée de congé. Je voulais me reposer. Je te dérange?»

«Non! Pas du tout! Je suis contente que tu sois là. Entre!»

La jeune fille s'éxécuta et s'asseya sur le fauteuil que sa mère lui pointa. Sa mère s'asseya sur le divan à côté.

«Y a-t-il quelque chose qui ne va pas?» demanda Alma, la mère.

«Non. J'avais seulement envie de venir te voir.» répondit Alma, la fille.

La quadragénaire sourit à sa fille.

«Je t'en remercie. Je me sens un peu seule ces derniers temps.»

Un silence remplaça toute parole l'espace de deux ou trois longues minutes. Alma Junior fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de briser ce silence.

«À bien y penser, j'aurais quelque chose à te demander.»

«Quoi donc?»

La jeune fille prit une grande inspiration avant de parler.

«Ce matin, Kurt et moi avons parlé de papa. Je ne sais pas comment je suis venue à penser à cela, mais j'ai repensé à cette fois ou il était venu manger à la maison et qu'on vous avait entendu vous disputer. Il était reparti furieux.»

Elle vit que sa mère se crispait légèrement.

«Oui. Et alors?» demanda celle-ci.

«Je me demandais ce qui avait causé cette dispute.»

Cette fois, sa mère se crispa complètement.

«Ça n'a pas d'importance.» répondit-elle.

«Ça en a pour moi.» insista la jeune fille.

Alma la mère regarda le sol.

«Tu veux quelque chose à boire? Du café, du thé, de l'eau...»

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase car sa fille l'interrompit:

«Non. N'essaie pas de te défiler.»

La femme de quarante ans sut alors que sa fille ne lâcherait pas prise. Elle était si têtue. Par moment, elle ressemblait tant à son père...

«Écoute Alma, je crois qu'il faut que je te parle de quelque chose...»

«Je crois, oui.»

Sa mère prit une grande inspiration avant de reprendre la parole.

«Un jour, lorsque Jenny et toi étiez toutes petites, je suis allée chercher le courrier et une carte postale s'y trouvait. Ça venait d'un certain Jack. Lorsque ton père est revenu, je la lui ai donné. Son visage s'est illuminé d'un coup. Il l'a invité à venir le voir. Ton père m'a dit qu'ils iraient dans un bar et qu'ils reviendraient tard. Lorsque Jack Twist est arrivé, Ennis est tout de suite descendu l'accueillir. J'ai voulu aller le rencontrer à mon tour, mais ce que j'ai vu par la porte grillagée...»

Elle s'arrêta subitement, semblant avoir un _flashback_. Sa fille la regarda, ne sachant que trop penser. Si elle croyait qu'elle pouvait s'arrêter comme ça, sans lui dire ce qu'elle avait vu!

«Qu'as-tu vu?» demanda Alma Jr. avec une pointe d'impatience.

Sa mère leva les yeux afin de la regarder. Ce souvenir semblait la troubler au plus haut point, mais la jeune fille ne pouvait pas repartir sans en savoir plus.

«Maman! Qu'est-ce que tu as vu?» demanda-t-elle avec beaucoup plus d'insistance.

Alma la mère soupira, voyant bien qu'elle serait bien obligée de finir ce qu'elle avait commencé à raconter.

«J'ai voulu aller l'accueillir, mais lorsque je suis arrivée devant la porte grillagée, j'ai vu...»

«Ah non! Tu ne vas pas recommencer!»

Voyant que sa fille se fâchait, elle continua.

«J'ai vu ce Jack et ton père... en train... de s'embrasser.»


	3. L'affrontement

**L'affrontement**

Le visage d'Alma Jr. était dénué d'expression. Le paysage défilait lentement, mais elle n'y portait aucune attention. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées. La route de terre était pleine de bosse et sa tête failli fracasser le plafond de la voiture lorsqu'une roue de celle-ci frappa un nid de poule particulièrement grand et profond. Cela la sortit brutalement de ses pensées. Elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un sacre de sa bouche.

«Pourquoi ne réparent-ils pas cette maudite route?» se dit-elle.

En fait, la raison était sûrement que personne ne prenait jamais cette route à quelques exceptions près bien sûr. En fait, son père était sûrement le seul à l'emprunter pour se rendre en ville de temps en temps. Elle aperçut finalement, au loin, l'habitation de son père. Cette habitation était en fait une maison mobile... une caravane si vous préférez. Elle arrêta sa voiture dans la cour et en sortit.

* * *

Ennis avait bien mal dormi cette nuit-là. Il avait fait plusieurs cauchemars, entrecoupés de plusieurs réveils en sueur. En général, il se levait tôt pour aller travailler dans un _ranch_. Il avait de plus en plus de difficulté à se trouver du travail. Ce _ranch_ était donc la seule place où il avait un travail. Il s'y rendait tous les matins à l'exception du jeudi et revenait vers midi chez lui. Ce matin-là, c'était jeudi. Il s'attendait donc à pouvoir dormir tout l'avant-midi mais, lorsqu'il se réveilla en sursaut à cinq heures du matin pour la cinquième fois durant la nuit, il dût admettre qu'il n'y parviendrait pas. Il devait être environ deux heures de l'après-midi lorsqu'il entendit un moteur s'arrêter dans sa cour. Il regarda par la fenêtre donnant sur cet endroit et fut heureux de voir sa fille sortir de sa voiture. Il sortit de sa «maison» pour accueillir sa fille qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un mois. Il allait quelques fois manger chez elle, mais elle était très occupée ces derniers et n'avait donc pas pu l'inviter. 

«Eh! Alma! Quelle belle surprise! Je ne m'attendais pas à...»

Il s'interrompit en voyant l'expression de sa fille. Elle semblait... en colère.

«Qu'y a-t-il?» lui demanda-t-il.

«J'ai à te parler. C'est important.» répondit-elle.

«Heu... d'accord. Tu veux entrer?»

Elle hocha la tête et entra par la porte que son père lui tenait ouverte. Il lui proposa de s'asseoir, ce qu'elle fit.

«Tu veux quelque chose à boire?» lui proposa son père.

Elle fit non de la tête. Ennis s'asseya à côté d'elle et demanda:

«Bon, qu'y a-t-il?»

Alma Jr. sembla chercher ses mots. Son père commença à s'impatienter.

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe?»

Sa fille eut un sourire en coin. On se serait cru six heures plus tôt, lorsqu'elle interrogeait sa mère sur le passé de son père. Sauf que cette fois, c'est elle qui se fesait questionner.

«J'ai parlé à maman ce matin. Je lui ai parlé de la fois où tu étais venu souper à la maison et que tu t'étais disputée avec maman dans la cuisine.»

Ennis fronça les sourcils.

«Et puis?» demanda-t-il avec une pointe de nervosité.

«Elle m'a dit que vous vous étiez disputé à cause de tes voyages de pêche avec Jack twist.»

Il eut soudain l'air soulagé.

«C'est tout ce dont tu voulais me parler? D'une dispute que j'ai eu avec ta mère il y a de cela plusieurs années?» demanda-t-il, semblant réellement soulagé.

Alma le regarda un moment dans les yeux. Ennis perdit son sourire.

«Alma?»

«Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu avais une aventure?»

Ennis fut très surpris. Sa mère lui avait seulement dit qu'il avait eut une aventure? Elle n'avait pas parlé de Jack? Étrange...

«Écoute, je n'ai jamais voulu tromper ta mère...»

«Mais tu l'as fait!» interrompit sa fille «Tu l'as trompé... avec un homme!»

Ces trois derniers mots semblaient la dégoûter. Ennis était bouche bée. Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

«Tu ne dis rien?» dit sa fille en pleurant.

Son père se contentait de regarder le sol.

«Pourquoi?» demanda simplement Alma Jr., les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

Son père releva la tête et la regarda. Elle put voir que ses yeux commençaient à se mouiller.

«J'en sais rien.» répondit-il.

Alma Jr. s'essuya les yeux du revers de la main, prit une grande inspiration et, d'une voix beaucoup plus calme, dit:

«J'aimerais comprendre»

Elle parlait comme si elle avait perdu la voix. Son père prit une grande inspiration et répondit:

«Il n'y a rien à comprendre. J'ai gardé les moutons avec lui sur Brokeback Mountain en 1963. Ce qui s'est passé durant cet été est très complexe. Je ne saurais même pas me l'expliquer à moi-même!»

«Mais tu étais marié!»

«J'allais me marier en fait...»

«ÇA N'EXCUSE RIEN!» s'exclama Alma Jr. en criant beaucoup plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

«Je sais.» admit Ennis, l'air piteux.

La jeune fille avala difficilement sa salive.

«Est-ce que tu aimais maman?» demanda-t-elle.

Ennis figea. Il n'osait pas regarder sa fille.

«Oui... enfin, c'est ce que je croyais...»

Il se prit la tête à deux mains, visiblement troublé.

«Est-ce que... tu aimais Jack?»

Son père retira ses mains de son visage et regarda sa fille, l'air très piteux.

«Je crois.»

La jeune fille n'était plus du tout en colère. Elle était seulement... en quête de réponses à ses nombreuses questions.

«Alors si tu ne nous ramenais jamais de poisson... c'est parce que tu ne pêchais pas vraiment?»

L'homme d'âge mûr ne répondit pas. Sa fille connaissait déjà la réponse.

«Est-ce que tu nous aimais?»

Ennis regarda sa fille, l'air surpris.

«Mais bien sûr! Je vous ai toujours aimé ta soeur et toi!»

Alma éclata en sanglots. Quelques larmes roulèrent sur les joue d'Ennis. Ils se levèrent tous deux et le père prit sa fille dans ses bras.

«Je t'aime. Ne doute jamais de ça. Je n'en ai jamais douté, crois-moi. Même quand tu faisais d'horribles crises, je n'en ai jamais douté.» dit le père.

«Moi aussi je t'aime papa.»

Ils restèrent ainsi encore longtemps avant qu'Alma ne dise:

«Je dois y aller.»

Sa voix était cassante. Elle sortit de la maison mobile et monta dans sa voiture. Elle était arrivée en colère, elle repartait... troublée.


	4. Souvenirs de Brokeback Mountain

**Souvenirs de Brokeback Mountain  
**

Ennis prit une bière dans son frigo et s'asseya sur son sofa. Il but sa boisson alcoolisée tout en repensant à la conversation avec sa fille qu'il avait eut deux heures auparavant. Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa bière, il en prit une autre. Il avait déçu Alma, son ex, lorsqu'elle avait su pour lui et Jack. Il avait déçu Jack en refusant de s'établir avec lui et en limitant leurs rencontres. Il avait déçu des tas de gens importants pour lui dans sa vie et là, il avait déçu sa fille. Sa vie n'était qu'une montagne de déceptions. Il posa sa bière à moitié vide sur le comptoir, prit le combiné du téléphone et composa le numéro de sa fille aînée. Comme il l'avait prévu, ce fut le répondeur puisqu'elle n'était pas encore arrivée. Il laissa un message:

«Salut Junior. C'est ton père. Je suis désolée de t'avoir troublé avec toutes ces révélations. Ça n'a fait que confirmer ce que je me dis depuis longtemps: je suis une ordure. Je ne fais que tous vous décevoir. Je voulais seulement te dire adieux. Je t'aime.»

Il raccrocha, prit son manteau et quitta sa caravane en trombe. Il monta dans son vieux camion et partit. Il parcourut une très longue distance sans vraiment voir les villes et villages défiler par la fenêtre.

* * *

Il arrêta son camion à un endroit plutôt plat. Il ouvrit la portière et pu sentir l'air frais des montagnes. L'air frais de Brokeback Mountain. Cette montagne avait une odeur unique. Cette odeur lui rappelait tant de souvenirs. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de regarder la petite rivière. C'est à cette rivière que Jack et lui étaient censés pêcher. C'est sur le bord de cette rivière que Jack et lui avaient eu leurs conversations les plus profondes et marquantes. C'est ici d'ailleurs que Jack lui avait demandé tant de fois d'aller vivre avec lui. Tant de fois, il l'avait supplié d'aller avec lui, de retaper le _ranch_ de ses parents et de vivre heureux ensemble. Tant de fois Ennis avait refusé. Chaque fois que Jack revenait à la charge, l'homme aux cheveux blonds repensait à ces deux hommes qui vivaient ensemble non loin de chez lui lorsqu'il était jeune. Chaque fois, il repensait au jour où son père les avaient emmené, lui et son frère, dans un ravin où le corps inerte d'un de ces hommes gisait, les parties génitales arrachées. Il en avait fait des cauchemars pendant deux ans. Jamais il n'avait voulu prendre ce risque. Il était près à se contenter d'une rencontre aux six mois. Pas Jack. Jack n'arrivait pas à s'en contenter. C'était pourquoi il allait parfois au Mexique se payer les services de quelqu'un qui pouvait assouvir ses besoins. Lorsqu'Ennis l'avait apprit, il était devenu furieux. Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça. Ça avait été la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Quelques temps plus tard, une carte postale qu'Ennis avait envoyé à Jack lui était revenu, avec le mot «décédé» étampé en gros dessus. Il s'était empressé d'appeler Lureen, la femme de Jack, qui lui avait confirmé que Jack était bel et bien mort. Elle lui avait raconté qu'il avait reçu un morceau métallique en plein visage en réparant un pneu et qu'il s'était noyé dans son sang. Ennis savait bien que Jack avait été battu à mort en raison de sa différence qui était de plus en plus évidente. Ennis avait été si grandement peiné. Il avait perdu l'une des personnes les plus importantes dans sa vie.

* * *

Ennis s'approcha de la rivière et s'agenouilla au bord. Il repensa alors à sa première rencontre avec Jack C'était en 1963. Il était allé voir ce vieux _cowboy_ qui recherchait des employés pour son _ranch_. Lorsqu'il était arrivé, il n'y avait personne. Il avait attendu. Finalement, il vit un camion en piteux état s'approcher. Il vit bien vite que ce n'était pas l'homme qu'il venait voir. Un jeune homme de 19 ans (l'âge qu'il avait à ce moment) aux cheveux noirs sortit du camion qui crachotait. Le jeune _cowboy_ qui portait un chapeau noir donna un coup de pied sur une roue de sa voiture en lâchant un juron. Il s'accota sur la portière fermée de son camion et se mit à attendre aussi. Ils regardèrent tous deux la route lorsqu'ils entendirent une voiture approcher. Lorsque celle-ci s'arrêta, un gros homme d'âge mûr en sortit. Il entra dans son bureau avant de les inviter à entrer de façon peu polie. Il leur expliqua qu'il avait besoin de deux hommes pour emmener et surveiller ses moutons sur Brokeback durant l'été. En sortant de là, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs tendit la main à l'autre et se présenta: 

«Jack Twist. Et toi?»

«Ennis»

«Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose d'autre à Ennis.»

«Ennis Del Mar»

«Enchanté, Ennis Del Mar.»

Ils avaient vite développé une belle amitié. Jack montait plus haut pour surveiller les moutons et redescendait pour manger les repas qu'Ennis préparait. Jack en eut bien vite assez de sans cesse monter et descendre alors Ennis proposa d'inverser les rôles. Un soir, Ennis ne put pas remonter car il avait trop attendu. Il se prit une couverture et se coucha sur le sol, près des braises. Il refusa l'invitation de Jack à dormir dans la tente avec lui. Mais, en pleine nuit, Ennis s'était mit à grelotter sans arrêt, tentant désespérément de se réchauffer. Jack l'entendit gémir.

«Ennis! Vient dans la tente!»

Il ne se fit pas prier et alla dans la tente, où il put enfin se réchauffer. Ce fut cette nuit-là que tout commença.

* * *

Ennis se releva et avança doucement dans l'eau glacée. Une fois au milieu, il avait de l'eau jusqu'au hanches. Il s'agenouilla, puis se coucha au fond de l'eau. Il attendit. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda les arbres flous à la surface. Au bout d'une minute, ses poumons voulaient exploser. Il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de souffle. Sauf lorsqu'il hurlait des insultes à Alma, son ex femme. Dans ces moments-là, il avait toujours beaucoup de souffle. Il laissa échapper quelque chose qui ressemblait à un soupir. Il avait été un piètre mari. Un piètre père. Un piètre amant aussi. Il n'était qu'une ordure. Il résista à l'envie de remonter à la surface. Il commença à se sentir étourdi. Il manquait d'air. Il respira une autre petite quantité d'eau qui lui brûla les poumons. Lorsqu'il sentit qu'il allait s'évanouir, il le vit. Jack était debout à côté de lui et le regardait avec un sourire. Un de ces sourires qui avait à chaque fois réussit à faire fondre Ennis. Son amant s'agenouilla et lui prit la main. Il souriait toujours. Son visage était flou puisque sa tête était à la surface. Une larme aurait roulé sur la joue d'Ennis si celui-ci ne se trouvait pas sous l'eau. Jack posa sa main sur sa joue et lui dit: 

«Je t'aime»

À ce moment, tout devint noir.


	5. Le Réveil

**Le réveil**

_Les braises du feu presque éteint crépitaient. Il commençait à faire sombre et Jack somnolait, debout devant les braises. Il sursauta doucement lorsqu'il sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de lui._

_«Tu devrais te reposer. Tu dors debout, comme un cheval.» lui murmura Ennis à l'oreille._

_Jack ferma les yeux et sourit, profitant du moment présent. _

_«Je dois remonter là-haut. À ce soir.» dit Ennis._

_Ce dernier lâcha son ami et remonta en selle et repartit par le petit sentier menant plus haut dans la montagne._

_

* * *

_  
BIP! BIP! BIP! BIP!

Ennis ouvrit un oeil. Ce bruit devenait de plus en plus insupportable. Les murs blancs qui l'entouraient lui donnaient mal à la tête. Il localisa la provenance du bruit répétitif qui lui tombait sur les nerfs. Il réalisa alors qu'il était branché à une montagne de machines. Lorsqu'il échappa un grognement, il perçut du mouvement dans le coin de la pièce. Il remarqua sa fille aînée assise dans une chaise qui se réveillait. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle se leva, ses yeux ronds se remplissant de larmes.

«Tu es réveillé!»

Elle traversa en quelques pas la petite pièce et pris du mieux qu'elle put son père dans ses bras. Elle pleura bruyamment sur l'épaule de celui-ci, qui n'y comprenait rien.

«Alma...»

Il ne sut pas comment finir sa phrase. Sa fille le lâcha et essuya ses larmes.

«Je suis désolée de la façon dont je t'ai parlé la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu.» dit-elle.

«Ce n'est rien.»

Alma Jr. appuya sur le bouton destiné à appeler une infirmière et alla chercher sa chaise pour la rapprocher du lit avant de s'y asseoir. Elle continua:

«Si j'avais su que ça te ferait faire une telle chose...»

Ennis la regarda avec de grands yeux.

«Mais tu n'y es pour rien! Ce n'est pas de ta faute!» s'exclama-t-il.

«Mais, sur le message que tu m'as laissé sur le répondeur...»

«Tout ce que je voulais dire était que tout était de MA faute, à moi et à moi seul.» l'interrompit-il.

Sa fille croisa les jambes et s'enfoui le visage dans une main avant de reprendre:

«Ce message. Je l'ai reçu environ vingt minutes après que tu l'ais enregistré. J'ai immédiatement bondit da ma voiture et j'ai roulé du plus vite que j'ai pu jusqu'à ta montagne. Je savais que tu y serais.»

«Écoute, hier, je n'étais pas dans mon assiette...»

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'il vit l'expression de surprise sur le visage de sa fille, qui s'exclama:

«Hier? Hier, tu dormais.»

«Ah... possible. Je ne sais plus. Avant-hier alors?»

«Papa... tu es resté dans le coma pendant six mois!»

Ennis regarda sa fille avec un air hébété.

«Six mois?»

Alma répondit d'un hochement de tête. Ennis n'en revenait pas. Cela expliquait par contre pourquoi il se sentait si engourdi. Six mois. C'est long, six mois!

«Six mois...» répéta-t-il pour lui-même.

Un silence régna pendant deux minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Ennis ne le brise.

«Comment va Kurt?»

«Bien. Nous sommes en instance de divorce.»

«Oh... désolé... je l'ignorais...»

«Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai demandé le divorce il y a deux mois. Tu étais dans le coma.»

Son père hocha la tête, confu.

«Y a-t-il autre chose qui s'est produit durant mon coma?» demanda-t-il.

«Il y a quatre mois, j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte de trois mois.»

Ennis regarda sa fille sans comprendre. Elle serait donc être enceinte depuis sept mois et ne devrait donc pas avoir le ventre aussi plat. Voyant l'expression de son père, elle continua:

«J'ai perdu le bébé peu après, juste avant que je ne demande le divorce.»

«C'est pour cette raison que vous divorcez?»

«Non. Kurt buvait de plus en plus. Lorsqu'il a appris ma fausse couche, il m'a frappé. Il était hors de question que je supporte ça.»

«Tu as bien fait.»

Alma s'était attendu à une réaction colérique et violente de la part de son père lorsqu'elle avait avoué la violence de son mari, mais il s'était contenté d'approuver sa demande de divorce. Il n'était décidément plus lui-même. Un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux avant que la jeune fille ne le brise:

«Papa... je ne comprends pas.»

«Il n'y a rien à comprendre.» se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Un nouveau silence, qui fut brisé par la même personne.

«Tu l'aimes toujours?»

Ennis n'avait pas besoin de demander de qui elle parlait, il le savait.

«Oui» avoua-t-il, sachant qu'il ne servait à rien de mentir ou cacher quoique ce soit à sa fille.

Alma s'attendait à cette réponse. Elle continua:

«Est-ce que tu le vois toujours?»

L'homme tourna la tête vers sa fille et la regarda avec de grands yeux.

«Jack Twist est mort il y a un an et demie... ou plutôt deux ans.»

Ama Jr. regarda son père, les yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction.

«Il est... Il... est... c...» balbutia-t-elle.

«Mort.»

«C... Comment?»

«Il a été battu à mort.»

Ennis pu clairement lire l'horreur dans les yeux de sa fille.

«C'est horrible.» dit-elle au bout de nombreuses secondes.


	6. La sensibilité cachée d'Ennis

**L'hébergement**

Lorsqu'Ennis passa le pas de la porte d'entrée de la maison de sa fille, assis dans sa chaise roulante et poussé par Alma Jr., il se sentit vraiment vulnérable. Il détestait se sentir ainsi. Il aurait préféré retourner chez lui, dans sa maison mobile, miteuse, mais à lui. Il se sentait comme un inconnu dans cette maison, même si c'était celle de sa fille et qu'elle était de loin plus belle et plus propre que sa caravane. Il était venu plusieurs fois, mais c'était toujours pour une soirée. Jamais il n'avait dormi dans cette maison. Jamais il n'avait voulu dormir dans cette maison. Mais là, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il était faible et, il détestait avoir à l'avouer, il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui. Sa fille était la seule à pouvoir le faire. Son ex aurait peut-être accepté, mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu que son ex le voit aussi misérable. Il ne lui donnerait pas cette satisfaction. Il aurait réellement préféré rentrer chez lui, mais sa fille avait quand même réussi à le convaincre...

* * *

La machine qui faisait ce bruit continu et énervant lui avait été rétiré et on lui avait dit qu'il pouvait quitter l'hôpital le lendemain. Ennis en était réjoui, mais ce fut de courte durée car le docteur lui avait ensuite dit qu'il ne devait pas rester seul et qu'il était préférable qu'il ne retourne pas tout de suite dans son trou perdu, au cas où il y aurait une urgence. Une heure plus tard, sa fille était à son chevet. 

«Viens chez moi. Je prendrai soin de toi.» dit-elle sans même tenter de tourner autour du pot.

Son père grinça des dents. Il détestait entendre une telle phrase. Il n'avait besoin de personne.

«Non. Je vais parler au docteur. Je peux très bien m'occuper de moi-même. Je l'ai fait pendant plusieurs années.»

«Tu sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas pareil. Tu es faible.»

Encore une fois, il grinça des dents. Faible. Il était faible. Faible. Faaaiiiiibleeeee! Ce mot résonnait dans sa tête comme s'il annonçait la fin du monde.

«Je ne suis pas faible! Je vais très bien! Je vais rentrer chez moi, dans ma caravane miteuse, dans MES affaires et tout va bien se passer.»

«Non.»

«Quoi, non?»

«Je me suis déjà arrangée avec ton docteur. Tu viens chez moi.»

«Eh bien, tu vas retourner le voir et lui dire que les plans ont changé.»

«Les plans n'ont pas changé et ne changeront pas. Et ne dit pas que tu vas parler à ton docteur car il ne t'écoutera pas! Voilà tout! Tu viens chez moi, point à la ligne.»

Ennis grogna et reposa lourdement sa tête sur l'oreiller dur et inconfortable, vaincu. Il savait qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister. Elle pouvait être une vraie tête de mule. Elle lui ressemblait tant parfois...

* * *

«Voilà ta chambre» dit gaiement Alma Jr. tout en poussant son père à l'intérieur de la petite pièce. 

Ennis dût admettre que cette chmabre était belle et semblait confortable. Il préférait son divan-lit défoncé et défraîchi, mais il devrait se contenter d'un lit propre et confortable. Sa fille l'aida à se lever de sa chaise roulante et à s'allonger sur le lit. Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait se sentir si pitoyable!

«Ça va aller?» demanda la jeune fille.

Son père grogna quelque chose qui ressemblait à un «oui». Elle lui sourit et quitta la pièce en silence. Ennis resta longtemps seul, étendu. Il se sentait mou, faible. Il avait l'impression d'être un intrus. Six mois auparavant, il avait voulu en finir parce qu'il croyait être un intrus dans la vie. Cette fois, il n'avait pas envie de se suicider, même s'il disait si souvent qu'il préférait mourir plutôt que de se faire entretenir. Le temps avait détrompé sa phrase fétiche. Il avait tenté de se tuer pour libérer son entourage, dont sa fille, et le voilà qu'il était un fardeau pour elle. Mais, malgré tout cela, il n'avait plus envie d'en finir. Peut-être parce qu'il avait peur d'à nouveau rater son coup pour se retrouver dans cet horrible hôpital avec cette machine dont le bruit continu était TRÈS énervant. Mais c'était surtout parce qu'il avait réalisé que sa fille l'aimait. Il avait beau être un fardeau, elle l'aimait et il le savait maintenant. Il lui avait fait très peur et ça aussi, il le savait. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'en douter, car elle avait parcouru une très longue distance à une vitesse inimaginable pour se rendre à Brokeback. Elle l'avait sorti de l'eau à temps. Il était encore vivant, mais il était inconscient. Elle avait alors cru que c'était la fin. Elle l'avait conduit tout aussi rapidement à l'hôpital où il avait passé six mois dans le coma.

Il repensa alors à Jack. En fait, depuis qu'il était réveillé, il ne cessait de penser à lui. À vrai dire, il avait tout le temps pour y penser, puisqu'il passait le trois quart du temps couché. Il repensa à l'hallucination qu'il avait eu avant de perdre connaissance. Il s'était senti si bien, l'espace d'une minute. S'il était mort à ce moment, il serait parti en paix. Mais il n'était pas partit et, malgré tous les désavantages de la situation, il était loin de le regretter. Il était heureux d'être resté. Seul ombre au tableau, à l'exception du fait qu'il pouvait à peine marcher pour l'instant: Jack lui manquait deux fois plus. Il aurait tant aimé que Jack soit là. Il aurait su comment le consoler, comment l'aider. Ennis se redressa pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Tranquillement, il prit appui et se leva lentement. Il manqua tomber sur le sol, mais reprit équilibre juste à temps. Ses jambes tremblèrent un moment avant de se stabibliser. Il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait s'écrouler à tout moment. Il fit quelques pas lents pour se rendre à l'armoire située à sa gauche. Il trébucha juste avant d'être à destination et réussit à s'agripper à une des fentes de la porte du placard. Il se redressa lentement, heureux que personne n'ait été témoin de la scène. Soudain, sans crier gare, une vague de désespoir l'envahit. Quelques larmes apparurent dans ses yeux. Il tenta de les refouler, mais n'y parvint pas. Il s'accota le dos sur la porte d'armoire et glissa jusqu'à être assis sur le sol. Il éclata en sanglots. Il s'en était toujours empêché. Il n'avait pleuré que très rarement dans sa vie, et ces quelques fois étaient presque toujours arrivées après la mort de Jack. Jack avait réussit à le changer. Il l'avait rendu une meilleure personne. Ennis n'était pas un ange, mais il était moins colérique, moins suceptible. Lorsque Jack était partit, son monde avait chaviré. Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et son corps entier fut secoué de sanglots. Pour l'une des rares fois de sa vie, il se permit de pleurer.

* * *

Alma Jr. prit une bouilloire et la remplit d'eau avant de la mettre à bouillir. Elle rangeait un peu la cuisine lorsqu'elle entendit un vacarme venant de la chambre de son père. C'était comme si quelque chose était tombé. En fait, ça ressemblait au bruit que faisait la porte de l'armoire lorsqu'on la heurtait. Elle n'en fit pas de cas et continua son rangement. Elle figea lorsqu'elle entendit un autre bruit. Celui-là était complètement différent du premier. Ce bruit-là ne ressemblait pas à un fracas, mais bien à... des sanglots! 

Elle marcha lentement jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de son père. Elle tourna la poignée tout aussi lentement et l'ouvrit avec la même vitesse. Elle vit son père recroquevillé sur le sol, les larmes coulant à flot sur ses joues. Elle entra doucement et referma la porte derrière elle avant de s'avancer vers Ennis. Elle s'asseya à côté de lui et le laissa pleurer un moment avant de parler:

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?»

Il sembla chercher ses mots, mais ne les trouva pas. Il resta silencieux et essuya du revers de la main les quelques larmes qui coulaient encore sur ses joues.

«Il te manque?» demanda-t-elle.

Ennis hocha doucement la tête. Il avait honte d'être dans une telle posture devant elle, mais il avait désespérément besoin de réconfort.

«Tu sais, j'ai eu une réaction un peu exagérée quand j'ai appris pour toi et Jack. C'était le choc...»

«C'est normal, je suppose.» l'interrompit-il.

«Mais tu restes mon père.» continua-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. «Et je t'aime.»

Les yeux des deux personnes s'étaient alors remplis d'eau et Ennis avait pris sa fille dans ses bras.

«Tu sais, j'ai été un père horrible...»

«C'est faux!» s'exclama Alma Jr.

«Et j'ai été cent fois pire en tant qu'époux.»

Cette fois, elle ne dit rien. Il continua donc:

«J'ai trompé ta mère. Je lui ai fait subir une énorme torture en partant si souvent à la pêche alors qu'elle savait bien que ce n'était pas de vrais voyages de pêche. J'ai été la cause d'un grand dilemme pour elle. Elle se disait que ta soeur et toi aviez besoin d'un père, mais elle avait tant envie de me mettre à la porte. Ta mère est une femme très courageuse. Elle a un grand coeur.»

Alma resserra les lèvres pour retenir un sanglot tandis que les larmes coulaient à flot sur ses joues, tout comme son père d'ailleurs. Il poursuivit:

«Tout ce que je te souhaitais, c'était que Kurt soit complètement mon opposé, qu'il ne soit pas comme moi.»

«Il l'a été. Je sais depuis longtemps qu'il me trompait.»

«Je crois qu'il a été moins exécrable que moi, tout de même.»

«Je ne crois pas. Lui, il m'a trompé avec une centaine de filles. Une par nuit, en fait. Toi, tu l'as fait avec une seule personne. C'est tout de même grave mais, pour moi, ça l'est moins. Et puis, tu ne le faisais pas à chaque nuit. Aussi, tu n'as jamais frappé maman.»

Ennis sembla réfléchir un moment. Avait-il déjà frappé Alma, la mère? Non. Il avait été horrible et méchant envers elle, mais il n'avait jamais levé la main sur elle.

«Tout ce que je te souhaites, c'est d'un jour rencontrer un homme bien qui te rendras heureuse.»

Elle sourit et resta un long moment dans ses bras. Il y avait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire ça.


	7. Retour au Bercail

**Retour au Bercail**

La porte de la caravane s'ouvrit et un homme aux cheveux blonds coiffés d'un chapeau de cowboy beige entra. Il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration.

«Enfin chez soi!» murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

«Ça va aller?» demanda une voix derrière lui.

Il sursauta et se retourna pour voir Alma Jr. dans le cadre de porte (si nous pouvions appeler cela un cadre de porte...).

«Oui. Ça va.»

Ennis pouvait marcher sans difficulté depuis deux ou trois semaines. Il était resté trois mois chez sa fille. Elle avait été une hôte exceptionnelle et s'était merveilleusement bien occupée de lui, mais il ressentait une immense joie de revenir dans sa maison mobile miteuse, petite et maintenant toute poussiéreuse. Pendant les six mois de son coma, Alma, son ex, était venu dépoussiérer chaque semaine. Lorsqu'il l'avait appris, il avait été très surpris. Son ex-femme haïssait pour mourir sa «maison». Il semblait qu'elle avait eut pitié de son ex-mari comateux. Seulement, pendant qu'il était hébergé par Alma Jr., personne n'avait fait le ménage. Il était tout de même radieux. C'était son chez lui. Sa fille lui sourit avant de remonter dans sa voiture et repartir. Il était enfin seul. Il avait beau aimer ses filles, il préférait décidément être seul. Dès que la voiture de sa fille fut hors de vue, il se dirigea vers l'amoire située au bout de la caravane et en ouvrit la porte doucement, comme si elle pouvait se casser en deux n'importe quand. À l'intérieur, la chemise jaunâtre rentrée à l'intérieur d'une veste en _jeans_ y était toujours accrochée, avec une carte postale affichée au-dessus. Du bout des doigts, il effleura doucement le tissu avant de le prendre pour en respirer l'odeur. Depuis le temps, le parfum de Jack s'était estompé, mais il avait l'impression d'y respirer un peu de lui. Comme il lui manquait!

* * *

Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années aux cheveux blonds presque décolorés sortit de sa voiture et claqua la portière derrière elle. Elle eut une légère grimace de dégoût à la vue de cette habitation médiocre. Elle s'avança de peine et de misère, du haut de ses talons aiguilles, dans l'herbe mouillée et boueuse jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Elle cogna doucement, semblant craindre qu'elle ne s'écroule. Elle entendit des pas, puis un homme du même âge qu'elle, ou peut-être plus vieux de quelques années, vint lui ouvrir. Il la fixa un long moment avant d'avoir un sourire en coin.

«Lureen, hein?»

«Heu... oui.» répondit-elle, surprise qu'il l'ait reconnu, puisqu'ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment vus.

Il lui fit signe d'entrer. Il referma la porte derrière elle et ce fut alors qu'il remarqua la grande boîte en carton qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Voyant son regard interrogateur, Lureen commença:

«Vous savez, cela fera presque deux ans que Jack nous a quitté. Son départ m'a chamboulée et chaque souvenir de lui importait beaucoup pour moi. Notre relation s'était grandement détériorée, mais je l'aimais toujours, vous savez.»

«Je comprends.»

«Mais, j'ai dû me rendre à l'évidence que... je n'étais pas l'amour de sa vie. Il m'avait peut-être aimé, au début, lorsque la passion existait encore entre nous, mais j'ai bien vu que son amour s'était envolé en même temps que la passion. Je crois qu'il m'aimait, mais pas comme moi je l'aimais.»

«Je suis désolé.»

«Ne le soyez pas. Si je vous raconte tout ça, ce n'est pas pour que vous vous sentiez mal. Enfin, là où je veux en venir, c'est que j'ai rassemblé plusieurs choses à lui dont je n'ai pas pu me départir jusqu'alors. En fait, toutes ses choses étaient restées là, comme s'il vivait encore. Mais, après deux ans, je crois qu'il est temps de me débarrasser de tout ça. Je me suis dit que vous voudriez peut-être l'avoir...»

Ennis la regarda un moment, ébahi.

«Vous êtes sûre?»

«Oui. Je dois me rendre à l'évidence. C'est vous qu'il aimait.»

«Vous savez, je ne crois pas...»

«Croyez-moi. Peut-être n'en aviez-vous pas l'impression, mais il vous aimait. Il attendait toujours avec impatience vos ''voyages de pêche''. Il m'a fallut du temps avant de le remarquer, mais ses yeux brillaient lorsqu'il parlait de vous. J'ai déjà vu des yeux briller ainsi, que ce soit chez des amies, ma soeur, ou même mes parents. Je savais que cette étincelle signifiait l'amour.»

Elle eut un petit rire en secouant doucement la tête, l'air de se reprocher quelque chose.

«Je dis qu'il m'a fallut du temps pour le remarquer...» continua-t-elle. «En fait, je crois qu'il m'a fallut du temps pour me l'avouer.»

Ennis sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais il se retint. Il ne voulait pas exploser devant la veuve de Jack. Elle posa la boîte sur la table et le regarda l'ouvrir. Aussitôt que le couvercle fut enlevé, il sentit cette odeur qui lui avait tant manqué. Le parfum de Jack. Un sourire s'afficha aussitôt sur ses lèvres. Il examina un moment le contenu avant de fouiller parmi tous ces trésors. Il le fit avec la frénésie d'un jeune garçon qui venait de retrouver quelque chose qu'il avait perdu si longtemps auparavant. La première chose qu'il prit fut un cahier légèrement défraîchi. Il l'ouvrit doucement, comme si c'était l'objet le plus fragile au monde. C'était le journal intime de Jack. Celui-ci lui avait déjà parlé de ce journal. Il lui avait dit qu'il y racontait ses journées, décrivait ses états d'âme, etc. Il lui avait, bien sûr, interdit d'y toucher disant que, comme l'indiquait le nom, c'était intime. Ennis se sentait tout drôle de le tenir dans ses mains, plusieurs années plus tard. Il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture soignée de Jack. Il en lut rapidement quelques passages. Il reconnut tout de suite le côté poétique du défunt. Puis, il reposa le journal et repartit à la recherche d'autre chose dans la boîte. Il y trouva des tas d'objets qui le firent sourire. Quelques bibelots, un chapeau de _cowboy_ noir, deux ou trois chemises, quelques lettres lui étant adressées qui n'avaient jamais été postées, etc. Puis, il vit une enveloppe au fond. Il eut soudain espoir d'y trouver ce qu'il espérait tant trouver. Il la prit et l'ouvrit. Il crut alors qu'il allait pleurer. Il en sortit une quinzaine de photos. Quoi de plus banal, vous direz-vous. Pas pour Ennis. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu son visage. Les photos étaient de différentes époques de la vie de Jack. Il y en avait de lui de dix-neuf ans à trente-neuf ans. Il en trouva même une de lui lorsqu'il avait environ quatre ou cinq ans. Après une longue observation, il les rangea de nouveau dans l'enveloppe qu'il posa sur la table avant de se retourner vers Lureen, qui était restée là tout ce temps. Il chercha longuement ses mots. Ne trouvant rien d'original ou ne serait-ce qu'un peu élaboré, il se contenta de dire:

«Merci»

Alors, les larmes jaillirent de ses yeux. Il tenta de les retenir, de les essuyer discrètement, il n'y parvint pas. Lureen sentit à son tour ses yeux lui piquer. elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de dire:

«Je crois que je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Je vais y aller.»

Ennis hocha la tête en lui souriant tristement. Elle lui rendit son sourire avant avant de quitter la caravane.

* * *

Le soleil brillait et ses rayons traversaient les rideaux presque en lambeaux accrochés à l'unique fenêtre de la chambre... ou plutôt de l'extrémité de la caravane. Ennis ouvrit lentement les yeux et eut un sourire. C'était aujourd'hui qu'il retournait au travail. Les propriétaires du _ranch _où il travaillait avant son hospitalisation avaient, bien sûr, trouvé un remplaçant, qui s'était avéré complètement incompétent. Lorsqu'ils avaient appris qu'Ennis était de retour sur le marché du travail, ils l'avaient supplié de revenir. Il ne s'était pas fait prier.

Il s'asseya sur le bord du lit et s'étira longuement avant de se lever et de prendre les vêtements qui traînaient sur le fauteuil miteux à côté du lit. Il avait déjà mis ces vêtements la veille... Il les sentit rapidement pour en convenir qu'il pouvait les mettre une deuxième fois... ou une troisième? Enfin bref! Il s'habilla et déjeuna rapidement. S'il ne se dépêchait pas, il allait être en retard. Il termina de manger et se coiffa de son éternel chapeau de _cowboy_ beige qui, lorsqu'il n'était pas porté par Ennis, était maintenant accroché aux côtés d'un autre chapeau. Noir. Lorsqu'il fut prêt, il se dirigea vers l'armoire et l'ouvrit. Ses doigts frôlèrent doucement le tissu de la veste en _jean_ accrochée sur le côté intérieur de la porte, comme si c'était son trésor le plus précieux, ce qui n'était pas nécessairement faux. Il sourit doucement en regardant la carte postale, à côté de laquelle était maintenant accrochée une photo. Jack, à dix-neuf ans, le regardait avec un sourire narquois. Il l'observa longuement, comme à chaque matin. Étrangement, cette boîte remplie d'objets appartenant à Jack l'avait, en quelque sorte, libéré. Il lui manquait toujours, mais il pouvait maintenant maintenant penser à lui sans que les larmes ne l'envahissent. Il réalisa alors qu'il était déjà en retard. Il prit rapidement sa veste suspendue au fond de l'armoire avant de refermer la porte de celle-ci et de sortir en vitesse de la caravane, en prenant bien soin de verrouiller la porte, même s'il savait bien que personne ne s'y aventurerait en son absence. Personne n'oserait. Personne n'oserait même y penser. Il monta dans son camion et le démarra. Il prit la route du _ranch_, se sentant de très bonne humeur.

**FIN**


End file.
